Yodeling Jacques
Hello? My name's Jacques, with DHL, and we're trying to deliver your package; but we're lost. What package? We have a big case of wine for you. Where are you so I can tell you? I'm on Socket Street. Socket Street? And we'll be there in five to ten minutes. It's a case of wine, and a corkscrew. From Costco? Yeah. That's funny..well, tell me where you are, so I can help you. The thing we need from you is cash or check. Yeah, I'm not gonna give you any cash or check, I don't know what this is all about. It's from... Nobody tell me anything, I didn't order anything. It's from Dry Socket. Dry socket? I didn't order anything. Fine wine. Wine?! I never ordered any wine. Hey, I'm in traffic right now, I'm driving, I'm trying... Yeah, OK, OK... OK, look: we opened one of the bottles of wine. Only one! I opened one bottle. That's a good one...I never ordered anything. Sir, sir, sir...who are you looking for? What's my first name? Raoooooooul...? And I need a check, and I need you to quit wasting my time. No, no...OK, I come out, I'll stay outside, I'll see what happened, OK? OK, I don't what all about, I don't know where you are. Anyway..you have to go to Atlantic Boulevard. Why are you fiddling around? I'm not fiddling around with you, I'm trying to tell you how to come. Are you trying to tickle me? No, no, no, no...I come out of my house...I come out of house, OK? I will be out in the street, where I live. My name's Jacques. I'm coming outside now. I'm going to wait for you. Sir, what does the name of the street say? I'm turning left, now I'm turning right... I say, what address? Raoul. I know, what...my address? 30346. No, that is the telephone number! Is not my telephone, my, 75...that's my telephone! Wait a minute...30346, the telephone...I'm talking about my house address! I drank one of your bottles of wine. Sir! What address it says to deliver to my house? I'm turning right, now I'm going just right...now, we need $1323. Yeah, I know..I don't know what you're talking, I'm saying, I'm asking you what address you're looking for! I'm not coming...you want to deliver to my house, what is the address? Wine. Address! 506- The telephone number is not my address! No, no...are you outside or inside? I'm coming out now, yeah, I'm coming out now, I'm coming out now, I'm coming out. I took two bottles of wine, I'm gonna be honest. I'm on the street now! 506, I'm coming out now, I'm coming out. I need you to jump up and down. Where are you? Where, where?! In the streeeet! Where? Which part of the street? Driving down the street! Where are you? I don't-I, which part of the street, I don't know where you, I'm out in my door! Sir, what are, what are you talking about, you talk about wine, I don't drink wine, I never drink wine in my life! Sir, who-Sir, who-Sir, who-Sir, who-Sir, who-I'm talking to you on the phone now, right now in front of my door, where are you? Where are you? Jumping up and down, sir! Where? But where?! Up and down the STREEET! Where are YOOOU?! Who gave you my number? DHL. This is Jacques. I don't know what you're talking...you stop call-you..you better not the call the phone, 'cause I'm not going to answer no more. You have a case of wine, coming to you. I don't drink. You owe me money. OK, I owe you money. You see what you want, I don't know who you are. I want you to jump up and down. OK, I jump up and down. Jump up and down the street. Yes, I'll jump up and down the street, OK. Here, I'll yodel in the street... SFX Sir, what the, what- continues What the, what... We will drink together in the street. I don't drink. I don't know what you're talking... Category:Special delivery Category:Alcohol